Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} \times 80\% \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} \times 100\% = -50\%$ $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times 100\% = 25\%$ Now we have: $ -50\% \times 80\% \times 25\% = {?} $ $ -50\% \times 80\% \times 25\% = -10 \% $